


云云婚约（三十三一）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 两章合并我觉得我很克制还是被屏的一塌糊涂





	云云婚约（三十三一）

云云 三十  
好在郑云龙害喜的不算厉害，不过一个月的光景就能吃能喝起来，阿云嘎请教过大夫，担心他孕期身子过重不好生产，反倒常常劝诫着吃精不吃多，连他往日断不了的瓜果都给减了量，这可把郑云龙委屈着了，本就体内激素动荡情绪不稳，这下更是小事变大，眼泪巴巴的要回娘家。阿云嘎哭笑不得，只得一边好声哄着，一边偷偷的吩咐下人只选些甜度低的水果回来。  
已有三月身孕的郑云龙明显圆润了起来，虽然肚子还未显，整个人气韵已然不同，过分骨感的棱角都被磨平了似的，肌肤莹白细腻闪着哑光的色泽，他仍然高挑纤细，一双美目温润的像时时含着泪光，明明知道阿云嘎不敢碰他偏要调皮的去勾他，坐在他腿上捏着自己的腰说自己胖了。阿云嘎说他没胖，他就拉着他的手在自己身上摸，“你摸摸看，都长肉了。”  
阿云嘎克制的在他腰上捏了两把，郑云龙非要拉着他的手钻进衣服里，“你摸摸嘛~”  
手掌下的肌肤细腻柔软，光滑微凉，摸着比缎子还好，阿云嘎顺着这滑劲儿向上摸，胸口两朵肉团倒真的微微有些发鼓，阿云嘎使着拇指在艳红的乳头上拨弄了两下，就急急的将手撤了出来，嗓子哑哑的叫他，“大龙，别招我。”  
郑云龙也有些喘，他们好些时日没有欢爱过，只那两下下身便挺立起来。“都已经三个月了。”  
“保险些得好。”阿云嘎口中说着不行，手却情不自禁的放在郑云龙的大腿上有一下没一下的捏着。  
郑云龙分明已感受到阿云嘎的巨物蠢蠢欲动的顶着他，心便软了，“可以，可以用腿的。”  
“不用，”阿云嘎像逗孩子似的轻轻的在腿上颠他，“等再安全些，我再好好干你。”  
郑云龙让他说的脸红，脑海中不禁浮出欢爱的快意，下腹一酸便觉裤底湿濡了一块儿，甚至沾湿了阿云嘎的裤子。阿云嘎试着湿便去摸那块粘液，拉起丝来放到郑云龙眼前。“大龙这么想呢？倒是老公不好了。”  
郑云龙满脸通红，又大胆的望着他，“想要你嘛。”  
“宝贝乖，再忍忍。”阿云嘎一手伸进他的亵裤，温柔的抚摸那硬挺，一手解了他胸口的衣裳，含着他的奶/尖吮吸。郑云龙憋了几个月，不过几十下就给摸得浑身发软哆嗦着身子弄了他一手。他又羞又气，冲着阿云嘎的耳朵小声喊讨厌，阿云嘎笑着亲他，将他的抱怨全部就着软舌吞进肚子。  
两人你侬我侬的正柔情蜜意着，门口就传来了的扣门的声音，有下人在门外说程昱来了电话说有急事，请阿云嘎务必赶紧去商行一趟。  
阿云嘎皱了下眉，还是先将郑云龙扣子系上，给他打理好，又在唇上亲了一下，说去去就回。  
郑云龙靠在榻上休息，虽不情愿，但也只得点点头，看着阿云嘎裤子跟前顶着一包进到浴室整理了一番便出了门。  
只是到了深夜阿云嘎仍未回来，郑云龙不免焦急，打了电话去商行却无人接听，鞠红川大约是跟着阿云嘎一起不见的。子祺人在外地办事，程昱在别院里正睡的迷糊，接了电话也清醒了大半，说是自己先回来了不知后续。叫郑云龙不要着急，他派人去寻。  
郑云龙也派了家仆去找，回来只说商行大门紧闭，大半夜的也无人可问，郑云龙一颗心就揪到了嗓子眼，想破脑袋也想不出究竟出了什么意外能让阿云嘎招呼也不打一声的销声匿迹。  
孙婆婆担心他的双身子，好说歹说的劝他躺下，只是躺下了也难以入眠，满脑子都是往日里想也不敢想的可怕场景，直到快清晨了太过困乏才迷迷糊糊睡着了，也不过2个小时就听着外面吵吵闹闹的，他搓搓眼刚坐起身来，孙婆婆就敲了敲门推开一点门缝，对他说，“许凯平来了。”  
郑云龙如何也未曾想过会把他等来，如此十之八九阿云嘎的失踪与他有关了。他洗了把脸，换了衣服出去见他，只见那许凯平竟是红着眼睛坐在客厅的沙发，一杯接着一杯的喝茶，周遭的佣人尽是老人，几乎都认识他，这会也都有些尴尬的站在一旁，生怕他冲撞了有孕的郑云龙。  
*  
阿云嘎一夜未归确实是被日本人带走，不仅是他，连同北平城内的余老板刘老板等稍微有些势力的通通被请去听戏。  
北平势力盘根错节，远不是抓几个头目就能控制的住。阿云嘎倒是不信日本人有这么大胃口敢把他们一口吞下，不过担心着郑云龙着急，还是暗中给鞠红川留了讯号，哪知竟大半夜的连他也从被窝里给拽过来，好在鞠红川冷静，没有当场拔了枪，原因也是刚刚得了消息，有一批紧急军用物资将路过北平，估计田予诚治实在是给劫怕了，使着计谋将北平的地头蛇通通软禁，不过明面上的借口倒是好听，请了京城最出名的几位戏子连夜唱戏。  
几位老板虽是心中不满，但也都是人精，不当这出头鸟，自有那沉不住气的小家族，叫嚷着要个说法，被大头兵架着请去了不知什么地方。  
阿云嘎心里倒不焦急，本来这次任务也没他的事，只是不知那田予诚治将他们统统束在这里，还是被截了物资，面上不知该有多好看。  
果然，到了第二日的下午，就有日本兵护送着他们一个个安然回到自己的公馆。阿云嘎一夜未眠，虽是困倦，还是担心着待会儿要见到一张泪水涟涟的小脸儿，哪知一进家门，孙婆婆一阵阿弥陀佛的念叨之后，又瞧瞧他身后，问他郑云龙在何处。  
tbc

云云 三一  
好大一盆狗血  
原来昨日许凯平见一看到他脸上就见了泪，郑云龙本就胡思乱想了一宿，见他这样心头不祥的预感愈发浓烈，劈头便问，“阿云嘎呢？”  
许凯平左看右看，本欲他摒退左右左右，郑云龙却豪不耐烦，“你要说便说，不说我早晚也会知道。”  
许凯平只得压低声音，带着哭腔说，“叫日本人捉去了。”  
郑云龙本也猜的八九不离十，此刻更是牙齿咯咯作响，“可是你出卖了他！”  
“怎么可能！”许凯平瞪大眼睛，“日本人并不知晓他的……若是知道了，哪里还用得着我来给你通风报信。”  
郑云龙心下一松，又问，“那为何捉他？”  
“日本的物资被劫了一批又一批，田予诚治日子难过，自然要找人开刀。你也知道嘎子……总之他现在虽有命在，但也岌岌可危了。”  
郑云龙的脸色白了又白，他虽知晓许的话不可全信，但阿云嘎消失是事实，不由得他不信。  
“他在哪里？”  
许凯平又开始支支吾吾，郑云龙只得遣开了下人。  
“他在田予诚治的公馆里，那处有地下监牢，四处都有重兵把守，嘎子和川子都被捉了，我……我不能联系组织，没人能去救他们，只能靠你了。”  
“靠我如何能救？”  
“田予诚治迷恋中华文化，对戏曲更是痴迷。你若是能获得田予诚治的尊重，在他跟前美言几句，人自然就会放了。”  
“尊重？？”郑云龙眯着眼睛看他。  
“你不知田予诚治这人，对艺术是很尊重的，绝无邪念。”  
“那你为何不替他说话？”  
许凯平惨淡一笑，“我不过是他的玩物，又哪里真正能说得上话。”说着他竟解了前胸的衣扣，那胸口竟是一片青紫，甚至在坚实的小腹上都有鞭痕，“我不是没有为嘎子说话，田予诚治他…不是人！。”  
郑云龙别过眼去有些不忍，“那你为何还要待在日本人身边。”  
“这事不是你想的那样简单，我也是身不由己。”  
“你既已叛离了，为何还要救阿云嘎。”  
许凯平系上衣扣，泪水又流了两行，“我不想见他死。”

待到郑云龙已跟着许凯平来到田予诚治的地下监牢时，已不由得他不信，从栅栏的缝隙朝里往去，确有一个伤痕累累的血人被绑在那，低着头一动不动，身体外形与阿云嘎十足相似。房间内血腥味很重，四处都是散落的刑具，郑云龙已心神大乱，忍不住隔着栅栏呼喊他，“阿云嘎！阿云嘎！”  
许凯平捂了嘴将他拽出来，“若是被人发现了，你我都得玩完，还怎么救他！”  
田予少将的府邸确实三步一岗，守卫森严，郑云龙发着抖咬着下唇，“该怎么做！你告诉我要怎么救他！”  
许凯平将郑云龙暂时安顿在自己房间，给他留了些茶水点心告诉他不要出来，晚上他自有安排。见着郑云龙失魂落魄的不由心中冷笑，转身又去了阿公馆。  
进门就迎上了阿云嘎暴怒的眼神，“你把郑云龙带去了哪里？”  
“嘎子！”许凯平故技重施，眼睛一眨，眼泪水又落下来，他握住阿云嘎捏住自己领角的手，“救救大龙！”  
阿云嘎又惊又怒，重重的将他贯进沙发，“说！”  
许凯平擦干泪水，语速又快又急，“你们被田予软禁在府中不知何时能放，我担心大龙一无所知会胡思乱想就赶来通知他，哪知大龙心急如焚，无论如何也要我带着他去救你。我说他手无半点兵力，如何能救，他便说他要去求胡令泽。”  
“胡令泽？”  
“是，他要去求胡大帅的儿子，可他儿子没有帅印，人手不足又如何能成事？我说了他却不听，一个人冒冒失失闯了大帅府，至今未归，你知道我进不去的。真不知胡令泽会将他怎样，万一他其实知道了是你我弄死了胡大帅却故意不说…你说他会不会对大龙不利？”  
阿云嘎沉默半晌，在许凯平的脸上转了几转，“如此，我还该多谢你屡次通风报信了？”  
许凯平脸色一白，面上就显了委屈，“嘎子…”  
阿云嘎一摆手，“不必多说，是真是假一问便知。”  
“只怕他若是真的扣了大龙，便不肯轻易承认。”  
“若真是他做的，我会叫他承认。”  
“你疯了！阿云嘎！你现在前有狼后有虎，若再把胡令泽得罪了，就完全陷入被动了。”  
“若是像你说的，胡令泽知道是你我杀了他老子，这脸怕早就撕破了。”  
“表面的平和跟正式开战是两回事你懂不懂？！”  
阿云嘎看了他一眼，这一眼中已完全丧失了人类的温度，“郑云龙于我是什么，怕是你也未懂，若你骗我，趁早了说，还能饶你一命。”  
许凯平牙齿打颤，“你…你拿什么跟胡令泽开战…”  
阿云嘎嘴角冷冷的撇下，“你不用什么都知道。”  
“你…不可能的…你是说那支军队？”  
“看来你知道的还真不少。”阿云嘎不再看他，拧死了最后一粒袖口。  
“不行，不可以阿云嘎，那是你最后的底牌了，不能轻易掀了。”许凯平急急的说，“事情或许没到那个地步，或许还有缓和。”  
阿云嘎盯住他，“你到底是不是骗了大龙又来骗我？！”  
许凯平嘴唇哆嗦着汗如浆出，阿云嘎的底牌也是他最后的底牌，他绝对不能现在就让它为了郑云龙暴露，他瞬间就朝地上一跪，抱着阿云嘎的小腿，“嘎子，我真的不知道该怎么办才好啊！”  
阿云嘎额上青筋绷起，狠狠的捏着他的下巴抬起来，“我给你最后一次机会。”  
两人正僵持不下，门口就传来一声大喊，“小叔！你快看大龙给我送了什么！”  
tbc

  



End file.
